Código 99
by Doquier-san
Summary: Todo empezará en un cine, lo que parecía un asesinato ya resuelto se convertirá en algo más enrevesado que hará su tétrico desenlace en un 'petit-hotel'. Casi todos los protagonistas atrapados tanto físicamente y psicológicamente en ese lugar viéndose ante las cuerdas contra un/a asesino/a serial. [ABANDONADO]
1. El caso en el cine (1)

Capitulo 1: Un caso en el cine o el momento con el que todo empieza.

\- Ran ¿Qué te parece?- dijo una sonriente Sonoko.

\- Sí, me parece muy bonito.

\- ¿Sólo te parece bonito? ¡Ni que fuera un gato!- le gritó casi indignada Sonoko- ¡Sin duda es el centro comercial más prestigioso al que hemos podido ir!

En efecto Ran y Sonoko se encontraban a algunos metros de un fabuloso centro comercial. El tío de Sonoko, Jirokuchi Suzuki, las había invitado al estreno de una importante sala de cine (que antes perteneció a un ilusionista) y también al estreno de una pélicula de amor aclamada por la audiencia y por la crítica.

-¿A qué es verdaderamente emocionante?- dijo Sonoko, mientras se dirigía a la entrada del centro comercial- bueno, entremos.

\- ¡Hey, espera un momento Sonoko!- protestó Ran.- En el mensaje que nos envió, nos dijo que era en el edificio pequeño que está pegado al ladito del centro comercial.

-¿Así?- haciéndose la tonta- no tenía ni idea...

La morena se le quedó mirando escépticamente. Ella (Sonoko) sabía perfectamente que era en ese edificio. De hecho fue ella quien leyó el mensaje (el cual no le hizo mucha gracia).

\- Aaargh, vale, es cierto.- dijo frustada Suzuki- ¡Sin embargo por parte de mi tío fue muy cruel! ¡Invitarme a ver una película al lado de un prestigioso centro comercial!

\- Sí, hay tanta crueldad en este mundo...

\- ¡No seas cruel, Ran! ¡dejame ir a comprar!

\- ¡So-no-ko!- exclamó Ran mientras tiraba de ella.- ¡Te recuerdo que hemos quedado con más gente, no podemos irnos de compras!

No muy lejos de ahí caminaba una niña de mirada fría, una mirada que se podría decir que a pasado por enormes dificultades y también una mirada que reflejaba hostilidad, hablo de Ai Haibara. Iba al cine. Sonoko y Ran la habían invitado, ella hubiera preferido no ir sin embargo Agasa la había obligado diciéndole que era bueno que de vez en cuando saliera a divertirse. "Pero...¿de verdad hacía falta que estos me acompañasen?" pensó Haibara la cual estaba rodeada por la liga juvenil de detectives que iban vestidos como unos guardaespaldas.

\- Tranquila Ai, no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño- dijo Mitsuchiko.

\- Chicos nadie me va a hacer daño...

¿Cómo podrían saber estos niños que alguién intentaba capturarla? "No, es imposible definitivamente es imposible que ellos sepan que la organización de los hombres de negro me persigue" pensó Haibara" Supongo que tenían planeado hacer estas cosas tan raras desde un principio" nada más terminar ese pensamiento; sonrió. Cada vez se acostumbraba a la compañía de estos chicos.

-¡CHIST!

-¿Qué pasa Genta-kun?- preguntó Mitsuchiko.

\- A-acabo de oir un ruido.

\- ¿Así?¡Pues vayamos antes de que le haga daño a Ai-chan!- exclamó Ayumi.

\- ¡Sííííí!- gritaron al unísono.

A punto estuvo de decirles que seguramente el que había hecho ese ruido era un gato mas ni caso. "Mira como son...parece que no se acuerdan de que van a ver una película de Kamen Yaiba" pensando esto suspiró y prosiguió su camino. A cada paso que daba sentía más y más inseguridad...¿El día no estaba un poco raro? apenas se encontraba con gente, de hecho, rara era la vez que se topaba con alguien. " Es cierto que está bastante nublado... pero aun así no es razón para..." dejó de pensar, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal ¡Los hombres de negro! estaba segura de que debían de estar muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Sobrecogida empezó a mirar a su alrededor, "Nada...tranquila, tranquila d-debe de ser mi imaginación...". Se quedó de piedra cuando oyó unos potentes ladridos detrás de ella. Un perro, de esos con los que no es muy sabio jugar, venía a una velocidad de vértigo con el propósito de dañarla o, peor aún, matarla.

-¡ Kyaaaaaa!- chilló Ai Haibara sabiendo que era un perro de los que denominan 'asesino' y, para empeorar las cosa era el triple de grande que ella.

Por el susto se resbaló y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Haibara se lamentó, se dirigiría hacia su cuello seguramente, aunque ella no lo estuviera viendo, era justamente lo que iba hacer ese perro. Ya está, el perro ya empezó a hacer el ruido característico cuando ya se está mordiendo. Sin embargo no era ella la mordida. Haibara abrió los como platos...un joven...un joven el cual iba ataviado con un gabán, gorra, una braga unos zapatos y unos guantes (todos estos de color negro), y unos pantalones de un gris muy oscuro había interceptado la mordida. Ai no pudo evitar chillar al ver que el perro le mordía al muchacho mitad del hombro y mitad del brazo. El perro mordía con una saña tan fuerte que hacía que saliese la sangre a raudales.

\- ¿E-estás bi...?

\- ¡HUYE!

\- Pe-pero

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE HUYAS!- gritó el joven con voz gurutal al estar soportando tanto dolor.

Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué diantres había pasado? lo del perro asesino...¿Se le habría escapado a alguien? o...¿Era una amenaza de los hombres de negro? y... además ese joven ¿Quién era?¿Por qué le ayudó? De una cosa estaba muy segura no era alguien que conociese, podría ser Bourbon disfrazado...pero no, imposible, este joven desprendía otro tipo de energía. No sabía que tipo de energía exactamente pero desde luego que no era la misma. "¿Quién sería?" se preguntó Haibara.

Volvemos con Ran y Sonoko las dos ya están dentro de la sala de cine esperando a que ya pongan la pélicula, Kogoro está bastante aburrido y fastidiado, aburrido porque la pélicula es de amor (Últimamente no estaba con ánimos de ver ninguna pélicula romántica) fastidiado porque él hubiera preferido estar ya en ese 'petit-hotel' cuyo dueño le había invitado a él y a sus conocidos pero no ¡tenía que acompañar a su hija y a su amiga a ver la péliculita de las narices!. La morena no deja de mirar preocupada al reloj, "¿Dónde esta Haibara? a lo mejor ya no le dio la gana venir...¿Y Sera-san?, dijo que sin duda alguna vendría..."

-Escucha Sono...

-¡Chist! Ya empieza la pélicula.-dijo una emocionada Sonoko.

Por la mansión del profesor Agasa vagaba una figura dando tumbos. Conan realmente no se sentía bien .

\- Maldición...me hubiera gustado ir...al final no voy a poder ir tampoco a ese 'petit-hotel'- jadeó Conan.

\- Oh Conan ¿Estás hablando sólo? - le preguntó Agasa, el cual había vuelto de hacer unas compras.

\- Sí eso me temo, pero poco importa.

\- Ah por cierto - dijo Agasa feliz- Dentro de poco este ¡ejem! ilustre profesor va a acoger a un apren...¿¡Se ha ido!?

Conan se había largado, si no podía soportar bien sus propios delirios imagínate los delirios de grandeza que rara vez le venía al profesor. Él detective se había largado nada más oir 'ilustre'.

\- Lo único que tengo ganas es de descansar. Aaaah sinceramente espero que no se encuentren con ningún caso. ¡Je! No creo que el tío ni 'la reina de las deducciones' puedan hacer gran cosa.

Una sala oscura como la boca de un lobo, una chica de pelo marrón clarito se sentía bastante perdida en esa sala hasta que al final les vio. ¡Ahí estaban Sonoko y Ran junto con su padre!

\- ¡Oh Haibara-chan ya estás aquí! - exclamó feliz Ran- pero, dime ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás pálida y un poco sucia...

\- Nada me persiguió un perro de esos que la gente llama 'asesinos'- respondió fríamente, aunque aún le duraba el miedo.

Dicho esto se sentó y cogió unas cuantas palomitas que se introdujo en la boca.

\- ¡Ya lo hemos atrapado!

\- ¿Qué es Genta- kun?

\- U-un gato -contestó contrariado Genta.

Se quedaron en silencio. Se sentían realmente avergonzados.

\- ¡AH!

\- ¿Qué pasa Ayumi? -dijeron alarmados Mitsuchiko y Genta.

\- ¡La-la película!

\- ¡Es cierto!- gritó Genta.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

\- ¿No es obvio? ¡Corred!

Sonoko no paraba de comer palomitas, puede que este no fuera una pélicula de suspense mas esta pélicula la tenía intrigada.

\- Mira Ran que si está tan bien el 3d que parece que la sangre sale de la pantalla.

\- Eh Sonoko...- musitó Ran- ¿Esto no era una película romántica?

Ambas se miraron y empezaron a palidecer. Kogoro que también estaba atento a la película se dio cuenta de ese detalle y, un poco después de que la amiga de su hija y su misma hija chillaran y crearan un alboroto en la sala, ordenó que pararan la película.

Ahí estaba en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla...clavado con un arpón (Sí un arpón) un cadáver concretamente el del prestigioso dueño de 'Cines Apolo' ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?¿Era una broma montada por los de esa cadena de cine?¿o era un asesinato predemitado muy bien estudiado? o peor aún ¿el comienzo de hechos aterradores?

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Declaración: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen su creador es Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Sólo hago esto para compartir mi historia y divertirme. No hago nada dinero con esto (o eso o los de fanfiction aún no me han dado el cheque XD) _**

**Capitulo 2: Un caso en el cine o el momento en el que todo comienza. (2ªparte)**

Una persona que vestía una gabardina y sombrero miraba con semblante serio la escena del crimen. Le parecía imposible este asesinato y el arma del crimen un tanto inusual; un arpón. Miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de las personas que no tenían nada de sospechoso o que no conocían de nada al propietario, se habían largado. Sólo quedaron los empleados del cine y, bueno, algunos 'viejos' conocidos de Megure.

\- Y bien, como siempre me encuentro con usted; Mouri-san.

\- ¡Je, je! Así es inspector- dijo Kogoro mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

El inspector sólo suspiró resignado, por una extraña razón empezó a pensar que Kogoro estaba maldito de verdad.

\- Bien por lo que tengo entendido el asesinado se llama Eiichiro Godo.

\- Sí, exactamente inspector -dijo Takagi.- Tiene 58 años y es el que dirigía una de las cadenas de cine más importantes de Japón. Al parecer estaba de visita teniendo en cuenta que era un acontecimiento importante.

\- Y al parecer estos son los sospechosos ¿Verdad?- dijo seriamente Megure mirando a los cuatro empleados.

Cada uno de los cuatro empleados dio un pequeño respingo, no se esperaban tanta frialdad por parte de un agente. El más mayor de todos, Yusuke Karubo 45 años, fue el primero en protestar.

\- ¿¡Qué razones tendríamos para matarle!? ¡Si apenas le conocíamos! -gritó Yusuke- A parte ¿no le parece demasiado bien planeado este asesinato? ¡Es imposible que alguno de nosotros lo hiciera!

\- Eso es lo que cree usted. Boku-ha no estaría tan segura.

Ahí estaba Sera mirando con mucha atención al cadáver, el cual yacía en el suelo.

\- ¡Sera por fin has venido! -exclamó Ran.

\- Sí -sonrió Sera- ¿Are? ¿Conan- kun no ha venido?- dijo decepcionada.

\- No, está enfermo con mucha fiebre.

Al oír eso la cara de Sera se tornó en una pequeña mueca indescriptible no se sabía si era de felicidad o de qué, pero era muy rara.

-Bien quiero que cada uno de los cuatro empleados me diga que hacía alrededor de la hora del asesinato…por ejemplo…-dijo mientras señalaba al más mayor.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Yusuke- Bien, yo me encontraba en recepción junto con la máquina de palomitas; no vi entrar a nadie sospechoso.

\- Ya veo... ¿y usted señorita?- inquirió Sera dirigiéndose a la única mujer de todos los empleados.

-Yo estaba dentro de la sala de proyecciones. Coordinándolo todo para que se viera bien la película- declaró Hikari Yamaguchi de 22 años.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamó Kogoro- ¡Tú eres la asesina!

Todos se sorprendieron (aunque a otros no le extrañó esa reacción ni acusación).

-No lo creo…-dijo Sera, la cual fue interrumpida por Kogoro.

-Tú cogiste un arpón y, esperando el momento idóneo lo disparaste contra el sr. Godo ¿Me equivoco, señorita?- le acusó mirándola con una cara traviesa y de triunfo.- ¡Muajajajja!¡Soy un genio!

-Mouri-san haz el favor de subir con nosotros- le ordenó Megure cabreado.

Una vez en la sala de proyecciones Kogoro miró hacia afuera. Ahí estaba el cadáver el cual coincidía con la altura de la sala de proyecciones.

-Sigo pensando que pudo disparar desde aquí el arpón sólo que…emm ¿por qué el arpón está en una posición tan rara?…-comentó verdaderamente confundido Kogoro- Señorita…¿Qué truco utilizó para perpetrar el crimen?

Cuando se expresó de aquella forma se oyó una oleada de indignación, sobre todo, de la acusada.

-¿¡Me sigues acusando de ser la asesina!?-exclamó ofendida Hikari.

-¡Otosan!- le regañó Ran.

-Mouri-san onegai…-se quejó Megure a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza en signo de cansancio.

-¿Eh?¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Kogoro- Vale, vale sumimasen, hontou sumimasen. Supongo que no hay razones para acusarte tanto de ser la asesina.

-¡Pues claro que no Kogoro!- le gritó Megure ya hasta las narices de él.- ¡Estate callado por un momentito! ¿Quieres?

-Ha-hai- respondió avergonzado de sus actos.

Mientras Sera se estaba dedicando a mirar por el hueco de la sala de proyecciones; dándose cuenta de algo que no encajaba: la posición del arpón. Si hubiera sido disparado desde aquí ¿No tendría que estar el arpón en posición horizontal? echó un vistazo arriba: oscuridad. Lo único que había era oscuridad. Sin pensarlo mucho se giró y dijo:

-Está más que claro que el asesino debía de conocer las peculiaridades del edificio

-¿Peculiaridades?-se extrañó Ran.

-¡Sé a qué te refieres Sera-san!- se emocionó Sonoko- Mi abuelo me comentó que el señor Godo era muy aficionado a la magia y que siempre deseó comprar este edificio por eso.

-¿Cómo?- se extrañaron, Megure y Kogoro.

-Sí…- dijo con pesar Yusuke- Por desgracia ese fue motivo también para que se empeñara en no cambiar nada de este sitio

-¿A qué se refiere?-interrogó Sera.

\- ¿A qué me refiero? ¡Me refiero a que este edificio es muy poco funcional como sala de cine! Hay a veces que se oye demasiado el eco del sonido dificultando la audición del lugar y, estéticamente, deja mucho que desear que el techo sea tan alto y tan oscuro ¡Podrían caber dos salas más en ese espacio!- se quejó Yusuke- si hubiéramos sido otra cadena de cines estaríamos en quiebra…

-Ya veo…- musitó Sera- Teniendo en cuenta todo eso…creo que no va a ser tan difícil esclarecer este caso…inspector Megure ¿Dónde está Takagi?

-Megure hmm- otea a su alrededor- Mira ahí viene. Y bien ¿qué habéis descubierto?

-Cof, cof pues…-recuperando la compostura.-Hemos descubierto varias cosas… Al parecer a Godo-san le durmieron con una droga muy potente. Lo segundo que hemos visto ha sido un anzuelo y algo de cuerda de piano enganchada a su chaqueta…

-Déjame ver…-le pidió Sera intrigada.

Mientras Sera examinaba la cuerda, Fumio Aso (el taquillero de 20 años) y Toshiya Torakura (el acomodador de 21 años) empezaron a discutir. Al principio sólo eran simples protestas emitidas en voz baja; pero, estas empezaron a subir el nivel de tal forma que, de apenas audible, pasó a ser algo verdaderamente doloroso para los oídos.

-¡Di la verdad, ahora mismo! –gritó Toshiya.

-No sé a qué te refieres- contestó con indiferencia Fumio.

La gente de su alrededor les comenzó a mirar con curiosidad ¿qué se traerían estos dos entre manos?

-¡Claro que sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Admite que me has robado dinero y ya está!

-¿Qué diantres?- protestó Megure ante esa declaración.

-No sé de qué me hablas…yo he estado todo el rato en la sala vigilando. A parte ¿Cómo podrías saber tú que te he robado dinero? -replicó desafiante Fumio.

Apunto estuvieron de llegar a las manos si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Megure. El cual astutamente se interpuso entre los dos.

-Díganme de que va todo esto –ordenó Megure- ¿y por qué le acusas de haberte robado?

-…¿Por qué le acuso de robar?... -haciendo de tripas corazón- Abandoné un rato mi puesto para ir a contar el dinero que tenía ahorrado ¿Quién me iba a decir que éste iba a abandonar su puesto de acomodador para ir a robarme?

-¿Cómo? –dijo Megure seriamente.

-¡Maldito! –le increpó furiosamente al haber sido descubierto.

-Osease que es verdad –dijo Megure.

-…Sí; pero, ¡no es su dinero! –protestó con energía Fumio- ¡es un mentiroso!¿Cómo diantres alguien va a guardar dinero en una sala a la cual pueden acceder cualquier miembro del personal? ¡No tiene sentido!

-Ciertamente –comentó Megure con una cara enfadada en plan "es estúpido hacer eso"

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que justamente los que tenían mejor coartada ya no la tienen? –musitó Sera.-Es igual. Aunque haya más sospechosos entre los empleados no quiere decir que haya sido alguno de ellos.

-¿qué quieres decir Sera-san? –le preguntó Ran confundida.

-Nada, nada –contestó Sera con una amplia sonrisa.- Me gustaría que fuéramos a otra sala de proyecciones ya que os puedo asegurar que el arpón debe de seguir en el sitio donde se disparó.

-¿Eh? ¿No sería mejor buscar en este sitio? Podría estar perfectamente aquí…o que el criminal se lo haya llevado consigo –comentó Kogoro muy acertadamente.

-Sí, pudiera ser; pero, ¿no crees que con el tamaño que tiene la flecha nos indica que el arpón debe de ser bastante pesado como para que el culpable se lo pueda llevar a otro sitio para luego reunirse con nosotros rápidamente con el fin de no levantar sospechas?

-Ah…ciertamente –dijo Kogoro- …Ahora se me ha ocurrido algo…sr Yusuke ¿Hay cámaras de vigilancia en el lugar?

-¿Eh? Em s-sí –titubeó Yusuke.

-¿Entonces nos podrías llevar a la sala de vigilancia? –preguntó Megure.

Al señor Yusuke se le notaba algo nervioso como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo; pero, a pesar de eso, contestó afirmativamente para guiarles a la susodicha la cual se encontraba en la planta superior.

Después de un rato estaban viendo las grabaciones…no había nada…ni rastro de que alguien del exterior hubiera entrado para perpetrar el crimen…sin embargo…había algo raro en esa grabación. Tanto Sera como Haibara encontraban algo raro en lo grabado, como si una persona hubiera manipulado la grabación. Al ver que no había nada Yusuke se sorprendió sin darse cuenta de que Sera notó esa reacción "Sospechoso…se ha sorprendido como si él hubiera esperado otra cosa de la grabación. Decidido alguien ha debido de manipular las grabaciones…pero, sin duda, él no ha podido ser quien las haya manipulado… ¿él es el asesino y alguien le ayudó? ¿o al revés?" a la vez que Sera divagaba en sus pensamientos Haibara se fue de la sala con un mal presentimiento. Había algo raro en este caso. No sabía muy bien que era; mas, veía necesario llamar a Conan para hablarle de este caso raro. Así que se separó del grupo para ir al servicio el cual se encontraba en la sala de abajo ¿estaba bien separarse del resto? Ahora estaba demasiado enfocada en llamar a Conan como para pensar en eso.

El pitido constante del móvil estaba resultando impresionablemente molesto. Conan se empezó revólver en el futon. ¡Puf! ¡Que cansancio! Después de jadear y recostarse a un lado miró el móvil "¿Haibara?¿Qué querrá Haibara?" cogió el móvil e inquirió:

-Haibara ¿qué pasa?

\- "Ha sucedido un asesinato."

-Osease nada fuera de lo normal por lo que veo.

-Yo no diría eso. El asesinato ya es raro y complejo de por sí…pero, lo que más me inquieta es que tengo una sensación muy rara como si…

-Como si estuvieran los hombres de negro ¿Verdad? –le interrumpió Conan.

-S-sí -contestó Haibara.

-Y bien dime ¿sobre qué va el caso?

Luego de una explicación detallada del caso y sobre las curiosidades que esta envolvía. Conan se interesó bastante; sin embargo, lo único que dijo fue:

-Déjaselo a Sera. Será verdaderamente capaz de resolver el caso, ya lo verás. Aunque, por desgracia, te tengo que decir que pudiera ser posible que detrás de este crimen hay algo raro.

-"¿Tú crees?... ¿Eh?" –dijo confusa.

-¿Qué ha sido el "eh" del final? –preguntó extrañado Conan.

-"He oído un ruido de alguien abriendo la puerta" –contestó temblorosa.

\- Y dime ¿se ha ido corriendo? –inquirió seriamente Conan.

-"Sí" –afirmó Haibara.

\- Bien, escucha. Vuelve con el resto ¿vale?

\- "Vale, adiós."

-"Adiós"

Sin duda era un caso muy raro.

Tal y como le había aconsejado volvió con el resto, a los cuales les encontró en el pasillo de la 2ª planta y por lo visto les pilló en el momento en que Sera estaba haciendo una pregunta.

-Y bien ¿no habría un empleado el cual hubiera sido despedido injustamente por órdenes de Godo?

Nadie le respondió. Entre que algunos de los empleados eran nuevos y el veterano estaba callado cual muerto no se podía continuar bien con la investigación.

-Oye, Sera-san ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Megure.

-Lo digo porque si no mal recuerdo pasó muy poco desde el descubrimiento del cuerpo hasta que reunimos a los sospechosos y mientras se descartaba a gente los empleados estaban ahí a la vista…-dio a ver Sera, para girarse y decir sonriendo- ¿Me equivoco?

-N-no, de hecho es tal y como dices –contestó Takagi.

\- Entonces tú insinúas que pudiera ser que un antiguo empleado…-dijo Megure.

-O eso o alguien de fuera, ya que considero que a ninguno de aquí le iba a dar suficiente tiempo en ocultar el arma y en manipular las imágenes.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –exclamó Kogoro- El criminal debe de ser alguien de fuera el cual debe de estar en la sala da arriba a la de la de proyecciones y en un momento dado decidió huir de ahí con una cuerda para reunirse con nosotros en la sala.

-Muy bien Kogoro –le felicitó Megure.

\- Gracias, gracias.-agradeció Kogoro.

-Papá eso es imposible, Sonoko y yo estábamos mirando todo el rato a la sala de proyecciones y sólo estaba oscura sin nadie dentro.

\- Eso, eso –corroboró Sonoko.-¿No sería raro y demasiado vistoso que alguien se hubiera infiltrado mientras?

\- Ah bueno, yo…-contestó nervioso Kogoro.

-En realidad no es tan absurdo lo que ha dicho; pero, el problema radicaría en que si hubiera sido mientras la proyección se hubiera visto su sombra al deslizarse delante de la luz de esta. –comentó Sera.

Tras estas palabras Takagi se acercó de nuevo al grupo para decir:

-Como decía Sera…*cof, cof* el arma seguía en el sitio del crimen.

-¿Entonces de verdad que hay otra sala de proyecciones? –palideció Megure.

Cada cual más sorprendido, a excepción de Sera quien propuso esa posibilidad, se dirigió a esa "sala de proyecciones" para encontrarse con una sala muy decorada a lo antiguo la cual estaba ocupada con una cámara grande, marrón, antigua; pero, muy bonita. Y claro está un arpón bastante grande tirado en el suelo delante del ventanal.

-Al parecer Sera-san estaba en lo cierto –habló Ran sorprendida

-Oh ya veo…tenemos el lugar desde que se disparó el arma…ahora queda ver el truco y por supuesto quien lo hizo –mencionó Megure mirando a los sospechosos.

Yusuke estaba dando muestras de nerviosismo de gran nerviosismo incluso. No paraba de mirar abajo y hacia un lado… no parecía darse cuenta que al hacer eso no haría más que llamar la atención sobre lo que estaba mirando. Apreciando eso, Sera se dirigió a donde se destinaba la mirada del sujeto en cuestión; una foto. Era eso lo que estaba mirando. Sin mediar palabra Sera se dirigió hacia ella la miró y se dio cuenta de que en la foto estaban como cuatro empleados y en ella estaba Yusuke rodeando amistosamente el cuello de un hombre. Parecían muy felices.

-Yusuke-san ¿me puede decir quien es esta persona?

-¿eh? Ah…bueno era un viejo amigo que ya no trabaja aquí…-contestó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿No me dirás qué por casualidad fue despedido?

-Em bueno, sí. Pero él no tiene nada que ver con esta historia.

-Eeeh ya veo… -articuló sin fiarse demasiado Sera.

Oteó un rato por fuera, a continuación de hacer eso registró la habitación y, al final, le pidió a Takagi que le mostrase la cuerda de piano otra vez.

-Bien he podido observar que hay como una especie de conducto del aire encima del cadáver por lo tanto desde ahí se tiró el cadáver…se nota que se aprovechó de la distribución del edificio a base de bien…si lo piensas bien este caso es más fácil de lo que aparenta. Por favor, coged algo que tenga el mismo peso que la víctima vamos a realizar el truco.

Dicho esto, Sera cogió una silla la cual la puso delante de un armario y, subiéndose a esta, retiró algunas cajas de cartón las cuales se encontraban encima del armario dejando al descubierto un hueco bastante grande que pertenece al sitio del aire acondicionado; pero, a lo bestia. Todo el mundo miraba a Sera, asemejaba estar muy segura de lo que hacía ¡Como se notaba que era inteligente! Y una gran detective además. Una vez retiradas las cajas pidió:

-Takagi ¿Podrías meterse aquí e ir por todo el recorrido del conducto del aire acondicionado? Es para comprobar algo.

-Sí

Al momento ya estaba colándose por ese hueco y con una linterna en su poder se fue desplazando. En efecto, era más ancho de lo normal, un adulto podía desplazarse sin ningún problema. Prosiguió su camino, tenía que torcer a la derecha así siguió durante un buen rato hasta que volvió a torcer a la derecha…eso era un indicativo de que ya estaba en frente de la sala donde estaban sus compañeros y, seguramente, cerca de donde se encontró el cadáver.

-Takagi-kun ¿has encontrado algo interesante? –le preguntó Megure a través del walkie-talkie.

-E-eh no. Por el momento no he encontrado nada.

\- Takagi keji mira a ver si hay más recorrido aparte de uno –ordenó Sera.

-E-eh sí

Y palpando con su mano izquierda notó una esquina e inmediatamente después de esa otro camino. La contestación que le dio a Sera fue afirmativa. Mas, antes de continuar, bajó su mano derecha creyendo encontrar suelo; pero, lo único que se encontró fue con el aire y así por las buenas se resbaló por la rampa que se encontró haciendo que este pegase un grito y se cayera por el conducto y acabase en el suelo de la sala de cine muy dolorido.

-¡Ta-Takagi-kun! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó alarmado Megure.

\- Sí ¡me he caído! Menos mal que retiramos el cadáver –suspiró aliviado Takagi.

\- ¿Has notado algo más aparte de eso? –preguntó Sera.

\- Hmm…no sé si tendrá importancia; pero…en el último tramo he notado un poco de inestabilidad…temí que en cualquier momento me fuera a caer.

-Eso es normal –intervino Hikari- Por lo que me han contado era un tacaño; no quería que se invirtiera mucho dinero en poner una buena pared en donde antiguamente estaba el escenario…

Eso sin duda era una buena definición de tacaño ¿escatimar en materiales de construcción? ¡Qué va!...aquí se apuesta por materiales de calidad…sólo se puede dar gracias a que lo único con una pared tan fina y delgada era el sitio donde estaba la pantalla "Sin embargo, todo esto deja despejadas más dudas en cuanto al truco…excepto quien pudiera ser el asesino…"pensó Sera mientras miraba a los sospechosos "Por lo que veo ninguno tenía motivos para matar a Eiichiro Godo…apenas le conocían" Empezó a pasearse por la sala ultimando los detalles de cómo pudo hacer el asesino para realizar el truco. Mientras reflexionaba, miró arriba y se encontró con unas rejillas mucho más propias para un conducto del aire en el lado contrario en donde se encontró el otro. Obviamente al ser un establecimiento antiguo destacaba por ser algo más grande de lo normal y por faltarle una que otra reja.

Pasaban los minutos y nadie decía nada sobre lo sucedido. Sera seguía preparando los detalles para representar el asesinato. Fumio y Toshiya, hablaban normalmente sin discutir al parecer el único incidente notable, para ellos, fue lo del dinero, Hikari se encontraba angustiada ante esta desagradable situación y Yusuke se encontraba muy nervioso y sin ganas de hablar "Está claro que oculta algo" pensó Sera a la vez que ya terminó de examinar la sala

-Bien chicos ya he resuelto el misterio que envuelve este caso.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

\- Primero, quiero que traigáis algún maniquí con el peso del propietario.

Luego de un tiempo, ya estaba todo preparado. Había algunos policías en la sala de cine para ver que tal salía el truco. El maniquí con el peso del propietario fue depositado en el armario después de Sera, la cual enganchó el gancho con la cuerda de piano a la chaqueta que tenía el muñeco. A continuación, con linterna en mano, se fue deslizando. La cuerda la tenía atada alrededor de la linterna por lo cual no tenía dificultades para deslizarse. Llegó al tramo por donde se había caído Takagi, con cuidado de no caerse se fue por el otro camino. Fue fácil en realidad. Siguió incansable hasta su destino. Buff ciertamente si antes había un poquito de inestabilidad ahora la había aún más; mas, no tenía pinta de que se fuera a caer. Al fin llegó a su destino y, con gran tiento, tiró la linterna por el hueco que dejaban las rejillas "Perfecto cabe" pensó.

-¡Cuidado con que no se caiga al suelo! –advirtió Sera.

Ran actuó rauda y agarró a tiempo la linterna. ¿A dónde les llevaría este experimento? ¿Descubrirían al asesino? Sólo se podía confiar en Sera, por el momento.

Al cabo de un rato Sera volvió por donde se había largado. Con gran satisfacción miró a todo el grupo y preguntó a Fumio y a Toshiya:

-Vosotros estabais muy ocupados discutiendo en la sala de dos puertas a la derecha y no visteis nada ¿cierto?

-Sí –contestaron los dos.

-Aunque yo oí unos pasos…pero no estoy seguro de cuando –admitió Fumio.

-Bien.

Sin mediar palabra, empezó a tirar con fuerza. Sonoko y Ran miraron con curiosidad como se deslizaba el maniquí. Estaba funcionando. Después de un rato Sera anunció:

-Ya está en posición… ¿tenéis preparado el arpón?

-Sí –contestó afirmativamente Megure.

-Bien.

Sera se acercó al arpón; pero, su mirada se ennubleció ¡este arpón no era suficientemente alto para que la flecha hubiera tenido esa inclinación! Podía tirar hacia arriba; sin embargo, cuando tiraba hacia abajo se encontraba con el marco del ventanal. Podría haber tirado directamente el arpón hacia el cuerpo…obviamente no hubiera sido lo mismo. Le tendió la cuerda a Megure y empezó a pensar "¿Entonces cómo?"

-…A veces el mago hacia aparecer imágenes suyas en el techo…creo que había una especie de lámpara gigante…con forma de cuenco…-comentaba le Sonoko a Ran.

-¿De verdad? –se sorprendió Ran.

Ahí la cabeza de Sera hizo 'click' "¡Ya está ya lo tengo!" Con una sonrisa muy decidida les pidió:

-Apuntad hacia arriba.

-¿Eh? Esperad un momento, por favor -pidió Kogoro.- Recordemos que, el arpón, estaba inclinado como si hubiera sido lanzado desde arriba.

-¿Acaso piensas que es posible disparar el arpón hacia abajo tal y como está?

-Em bueno…no –contestó nervioso.

Iluminando con la linterna hacia arriba contempló justamente lo que esperaba; una lámpara gigante. Estiró, todo lo que pudo, la cuerda y lo posicionó delante de la punta de la flecha de tal forma que se quedase ahí y, apuntando arriba en diagonal; disparó. Tal y como se esperaba, la lámpara con forma de cuenco hizo que la flecha se deslizara por esta hasta acertar casi en el mismo punto en el que le había dado al cadáver. Y, como era de esperarse de la potencia del arpón, se clavó en esa fina pared.

-Y así fue como lo hizo –concluyó Sera.

-Oh...Y bien Sera ¿Quién es, de todos estos, el asesino? –preguntó Megure.

-Antes me gustaría decir que, por lo menos, aquí ha habido tres personas para realizarlo. Y dudo mucho que todos sean de este lugar.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamaron todos.

-Piénselo bien. Cuando distéis la voz de alarma, al parecer según me han contado Sonoko y Ran, todos los empleados vinieron también alarmados. No les pudo dar tiempo a manipular las imágenes. Por cierto ¿quién fue la última persona en venir?

-Yusaku…-musitó Hikari.

-¿¡Quieres decir que el asesino fue Yusaku!? –exclamó alarmada Ran.

-¡Imposible! –gritó Sonoko.

-No, no fue él. Pero al menos lo ha encubierto…

Miraron a Yusaku. El cual parecía nervioso y asustado, hasta incluso más que antes…sin embargo, no se podía asegurar que fuera por que le habían acusado de encubridor. Si no, por algo de antes.

-Exactamente, seguramente alguien que le tuviera mucho rencor al propietario vino aquí…y perpetró el crimen. Sin duda alguna debía ser alguien al que tenías gran estima ¿Me equivocó?

-Espera un momento, Sera. –interrumpió Megure- ¿Puedes decirnos exactamente qué quieres decir con lo de las tres personas?¿No sería válido sólo dos personas?

-Eso pensé en un principio; no obstante, me da la sensación de que primero estuvo el asesino, un cómplice que ayudó a manipular las grabaciones y tú Yusaku quien vio al asesino pero no al cómplice ya que parecías muy sorprendido a la hora de ver las grabaciones manipuladas... como si te hubieras esperado otra cosa…ergo no fuiste tú quien manipuló las imágenes ni tampoco el asesino ya que viste como huía y diste por sentado que estaba arruinado ya que le iban a pillar en las grabaciones...¿Me equivocó?

-¡Va- vale lo admito! –gritó nervioso-… yo…creo…tenía un amigo el cual fue despedido injustamente por Eichiiro Godo, por un error estúpido que cometió…desde hace tiempo que empezó a planear el asesinato, ha-hasta me lo comentó…m-me contó que haría mano de la profesión que había ejercido junto con su padre en antaño…y que se las arreglaría como fuera para conseguir el arpón que le mataría…cuando me trasladé a este edificio mi amigo se enteró y lo visitó hasta tal punto que un día me dijo:

"_Ya sé cómo es el edificio…bendito el ilusionista que lo ideó"-comentó mientras sorbía su taza de té._

"_¿Qué quieres decir Toranosuke? –le pregunté._

"_Estoy ideando el plan perfecto…más bien, el crimen perfecto…"_

"_O-oye ¡ni se te ocurra!"_

"_¿Por qué? Me saldrá bien…hay gente inteligente que me está ayudando a idear el plan…" –comentó sin preocuparse de lo más mínimo por lo que estaba diciendo._

"_¿Con qué clase de gente te estás juntando?...escucha; no quiero que sigas por ese camino."_

_Dio un largo sorbo a su té sin dignarse a mirarme y con una tranquilidad increíble me dijo:_

"_Sé que nunca me abandonarás…Para algo están los amigos ¿no?... ¿Me acompañas al coche?"_

"_¡E-espera un momento Toranosuke! Tienes que saber que se supone que nadie ajeno al personal puede estar aquí ¡aún no se ha inaugurado este cine!" clamé a la desesperada en un vano intento para echarle atrás._

"_Por favor" me increpó burlonamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta de atrás" Queda una semana para que se inaugure y encima no hay ningún empleado aparte de ti en este instante, huelga a decir que no pienso estropear nada de lo que estáis preparando…"_

"_¡Alto!"_

_De su coche sacó una carretilla en la cual depositó un arpón bastante grande sin mediar palabra abrió la puerta y entró dentro. Yo, al ser de naturaleza débil y al ser mi mejor amigo, lo único que le decía era:_

"_Por favor piénsalo…no cometas ninguna locura…a parte ¿Quién te dice que vaya a venir a inaugurarlo?"_

_A la vez que cogía el arpón con todas sus fuerzas y empezaba a subir las escaleras me dirigió una mirada despectiva:_

"_Siempre nos han contado que era bastante entusiasta del, como se llame, ilusionista que ideó el edificio para su espectáculo ¿me quieres hacer creer que no va a venir a inaugurarlo?"_

Después me dijo que si podía hacer que nadie viniese a la segunda sala de proyecciones y como un estúpido accedí pensando que se le iba a pasar y que no sería capaz de cometer el asesinato.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que no habla con él? –inquirió Megure.

-La última vez que hablé con él fue antes de ayer, le intenté persuadir; pero, todo fue en vano. Seguía empeñado en matarle.

\- ¿Y su nombre completo?

\- Toranosuke Hanari... -concluyó Yusuke.

Kogoro se quedó algo sorprendido ¿de qué le sonaba el nombre? ¿de un caso anterior? Ni idea.

-Bien, has confesado y eso es lo que vale… Baisotei-kun –se dirigió a un policía.- Manda a policías a buscar la casa de Toranosuke Hanari te dejo al mando.

-Sí.

Ya era de noche, de hecho, era muy tarde, Kogoro estaba apoyado en su coche fumando a la par que estaba esperando a Ran y a sus amigas "A ver si dejan de hablar sobre el caso. Brrr". Él so era el único que esperaba, delante de un coche estaba Sato viendo si venía Takagi:

-¡Ah! ¡Por fin, Takagi! ¿Por qué estabais tardando tanto?

-Perdón el caso era más complicado de lo que pensábamos…no obstante gracias a Sera lo resolvimos sin problemas.

-Hmm ya veo…¿entras? –le dijo Sato señalando el coche.

-¡Sí! –exclamó feliz Takagi a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Oi, Takagi-kun! ¿Dónde vas a pasar la Golden Week? –se interesó Megure, el cual estaba a punto de entrar en su coche junto con su mujer.

-Aah, de momento no sabemos. Dónde nos parezca mejor.

-Ya veo…una escapada romántica ¿eh?

-Vamos, vamos. Por lo que veo usted también va a ir de vacaciones con tu esposa ¿eh?

-Sí, unas vacaciones nos venían bien ¿eh? ¡Bueno adiós!

Y se marchó rumbo a sus ansiadas vacaciones y, Takagi y Sato, hicieron lo mismo. Kogoro, mientras, se impacientaba ¿Cuánto iban a tardar en venir?

-¡Escuchad, maldita sea! –gritó cabreado al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el paquete de cigarrillos contra el suelo- ¡Como sigáis tardando os dejaré sin disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones!¿entendido? ¡Me iré sin vosotras!

-¡Vaya, Mouri-kun! ¡Que malas pulgas!

-A-agasa –sensei…-se sorprendió- ¿Qué hace aquí? Y… ¿por qué está este mocoso? –señaló a Conan.

-Bueno Ran me lo pidió así que… aquí lo tengo.

-¡Oh, gracias Agasa-sensei! –exclamó Ran.

-¿¡Eeeh!?¿Qué el mocoso también va a venir? –clamó fastidiado-…no puede ser…

-Papá ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué lo deje en casa sin que se lo pueda pasar bien?

-N-no es eso…-resopla- Da igual…Menos mal que cabemos en la furgoneta.

Agasa se despidió sin querer ir con ellos a pesar de la insistencia de Ran. "Estoy ocupado" alegaba sin dar su brazo a torcer. Y sin nada más que decir se subieron al coche y le dijeron adiós al profesor. Su destino estaba en un lugar donde disfrutarían mucho ¿quién iba a decir que se verían envueltos en situaciones muy complicadas?

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	3. El petit hotel

**Declaración: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama**

**la razón de por qué borré el fic fue por no recibir los comentario esperados (me esperaba dos) y como pensé que no merecía la pena mi fic y que a nadie le gustaba lo borré y después de tiempo...digamos que leí algo que me motivó a no rendirme y continuar.**

**Por tanto me decidí a retomar mi fic a pesar de que puedo plantear situaciones un poco irreales de formas de asesinato, aun así siempre tuve ilusión de ponerlo porque al fin al cabo, hay que hacer lo que te guste y no rendirse jamás. No creo que mi fic sea tan malo como para no atreverme a publicarlo**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El petit** **-hotel**

Llegaron a su destino después de una hora y media de travesía. Estaban cerca de la costa y próximos a un río. Kogoro no dejaba de mirar el cartel con el nombre del local "Petit hotel"…un petit hotel con el nombre de "petit hotel" "Cu-cuanto derroche de originalidad…" pensó con sarcasmo Kogoro. Aunque, más bien fue su culpa, había oído hablar un montón de veces sobre un "petit hotel" muy famoso que estaba por esa zona y de hecho este era el único petit hotel por el territorio. Hasta puede que le dijeran el nombre más de una vez…se sentía un poco mal ante ese despiste.

-¡Chist! –le murmuró Sonoko a Ran.- ¿Te estás dando cuenta la cara de tonto que se le está quedando a tu padre?-bromeó.

-Sí, creo que se le olvidó por completo el nombre –rió Ran.

-¡Chicas, os he oído! –protestó Kogoro girándose a donde estaban.

-¡Ji, ji, ji, ji! –rieron divertidas.

Aún avergonzado miró su reloj para comprobar la hora…la 1 de la madrugada cáspita sí que llegaron tarde. Definitivamente tuvo que haber hecho caso al niñato "coge este camiiinooo tío, da igual que digas que todos los caminos convergen hasta un único camino… ¿no ves que es más que evidente que uno de ellos vienen de lugares más alejados?" "¡CÁLLATE NIÑATO!" Y tal como lo previó Conan; hicieron un rodeo enorme. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un señor que se le acercó.

-¡Oh! Usted debe de ser "Nemuri Kogoro" Encantado, soy la persona que le invitó. Me llamo Akiyoshi Hanari. [Akiyoshi Hanari, 48 años]

-¿Eh? ¡Vaya, encantado! Debes de ser el director y propietario de esto ¿No?

-Sí, exactamente –sonrió Akiyoshi- Bueno, vamos ya dentro que entre que es de noche y estamos cerca de la piscina vamos a coger frío.

Entraron dentro. El hotel estaba muy silencioso. Como se nota que todos estaban durmiendo "una extraña calma" pensó Conan a la vez que intentaba tenerse en pie. Ran le miró preocupada sin duda debía de sentirse muy mal; le agarró de la mano y le sonrió dulcemente. Al ver que sólo le miraba y no le devolvía la sonrisa se agachó para tocarle la frente con la suya.

-Conan-kun sí que tienes fiebre ¿Quieres descansar cuánto antes? –le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cara de forma amorosa.

-N-no…quiero preguntarle algo al señor ese…-contestó con un hilillo de voz.- ¡COF, COF, COF!

-¡Conan-kun!

Sera no pudo evitar ver esa escena. Sentía algo dentro de ella…algo muy fuerte y el verlos juntos la carcomía por dentro; no podía evitar un serio mal estar al verlos tan juntos. Realmente tenía que dejar de lado esos sentimientos. Sí, sería lo mejor. Miró a su maleta y apretó el puño que tenía el asa. Ran se dirigió hacia el jefe de recepción:

-Perdone ¿nos puede dar la llave de la recepción? Es que estamos agotados y Conan-kun…

No dejaba de mirar a Conan con preocupación el cual estaba jadeando y sudando. Entendiendo perfectamente lo que le quería decir, consultó con las habitaciones y le dio la siguiente habitación:

-193 señorita, es una habitación con tres camas. Puedes estar ahí con el niño y alguien más.

-De paso…¿me puede dar las llaves de los demás?

\- Claro, como no. Dígame los nombres y se las daré.

Al cabo de un rato le dio las llaves y ella los repartió entre los demás. Kogoro y va a dormir solo en la 115 y Sera y Haibara dormirían en la 199.

-¿Qué te parece, Haibara-chan? Nos ha tocado juntas –le sonrío Sera.

Como única respuesta: el silencio de Haibara. Esta apartó la mirada con desconfianza y seriedad. No le hacía mucha gracia que le hubiese tocado con ella; pero, teniendo en cuenta que Conan iba estar en buenas manos… mejor eso a que estuviera en las de otra persona. Por desgracia no le agradaba estar con Sera; no se sentía segura. Arrastrando su maleta se dirigió al ascensor. Con una sonrisa en la boca, Sera, la siguió.

¡Aaagh! ¡Qué bien se sentía beber un buen whisky tras un caso! "Un buen detective siempre se merece una buena bebida luego de la resolución de un caso" ¡Y era un "Jack Daniels" para más inri! " Con un sabor único el cual no ha de confundirse con el Bourbon. La Jack Daniels una botella con forma rectangular y una etiqueta negra con sus letras entre ellas el nº7 aaah, que elegancia la de aquella botella.

-Señor Barman ¡hip! Es-¡hip! Está muy bueno ¡hip! Este licor ¡hip! ¡Cómo se nota que es una Jack Daniels! –hipó Kogoro.

-Aaah sí, Mouri-san. Eso ya lo ha dicho como cinco veces…

-… Ah ¿sí? –dijo atontado para empezar a mirar su reloj el cual estaba en su muñeca ignorando al reloj de pared que estaba enfrente a la derecha- ¡hip! La-la una men-¡hip! Menos cuarto…

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué dice Mouri-san? Son la 01:49 no las 12:45 –se extrañó el Barman.

\- ¿eeeeh? ¡Hip! ¿Tanto tiempo me he pasado bebiendo? –se sorprendió Kogoro.

-Entraste aquí bajo invitación del director…por la 01:10 asique… media hora.

-Buff ¡Hip! ¡Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación! –gritó Kogoro.

Se levantó tambaleándose y con llaves en la mano; se fue hacia su habitación.

Un poco antes de que Kogoro se cogiera una cogorza. Haibara y Sera estaban en la habitación. Sera se instaló en la cama al lado del armario y Haibara no tuvo más remedio que arrastrar un poco más la maleta. Una vez abierta su maleta; cogió el neceser.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir a cepillarte los dientes? –preguntó amigablemente Sera.

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta haber venido a este hotel?

-SÍ.

-¿Puedes contestar con algo qué no sea monosílabos? –preguntó risueña Sera.

-No.

Realmente no quería hablar con Sera; le apetecía lo más mínimo. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes y oía a Sera depositar sus cosas en un armario empezó a recordar el incidente del perro y de la sensación de la presencia de los hombres de negro…Estaba más que claro que había una mano oscura tras el caso del cine…a lo mejor se equivocaba.

No encajaba, por más que intentaba abrir la puerta la llave, no encajaba en la cerradura. Y eso que era de la 115 "Brr maldición; no se abre." Se empezó a desesperar. No quería dormir en el suelo. Se estaba empezando a cansar….¿Y si tiraba la puerta abajo?

-¡Buena idea! ¡hip! ¡Lo haré!

Y empezó a aporrear la puerta para ver si surgía efecto. ¡Diantres! ¡Qué dura estaba la puerta! Ante eso se abalanzó aún más fuerte contra ella.

-¿Estás oyendo?

-Sí.

-¿Quién está aporreando la puerta como un energúmeno?

-Tranquila si quieres voy a ver quién es.

-¿Crees que podría ser un borracho, Jû-chan?

-No creo. El bar cerraba a las 12:30.

Dicho esto, con un gorro de dormir en la cabeza y atusándose el bigote. Abrió la puerta para ver (otra vez) a un viejo conocido, el cual estaba jadeante con las manos en las rodillas y, después alzando este la cabeza vio a Megure:

-¿Inspector Megure?

\- De todas las personas del planeta…me tuve que volver a encontrar contigo…-suspiró resignado Megure.

-Juuzo ¿Quién es?

-Es Kogoro Mouri.

-¿Así? –dijo Midori a la vez que se reunió junto con su marido- ¿Y qué haces aquí sí se puede saber?

-¡Hip! Creo que el de recepción se ha equivocado al darme la llave… ¡Hip! Tendría que haberme dado otra y no la 115 supongo.

-…Mouri-kun…esta es la 112 –aclaró Megure.

-¿Eh? …¡Ah! Es que ese dos está del revés ¡hip!

-¿Ves? –Megure se percata de algo- Mouri-kun ¿y tu maleta?

\- No la tengo…-comentó mirando a su alrededor.

\- Te acompañaré hacia donde está ella –suspiró Megure con fastidio.

-Gracias… ¿hm? –se sobresaltó Kogoro.

-¿Qué pasa Mouri-kun?

-Juraría haber oído un ruido.

-Yo no he oído nada. Será tu imaginación.

-…Puede que tengas razón.

Ya era de día. Sonoko y Ran tenían puesto sus bikinis porque para ser un día de abril hacía bastante buena temperatura. "Una ocasión perfecta para deleitarnos con cuerpos masculinos" decía Sonoko; pero, por desgracia, se encontró con jóvenes de 30 años que no estaban buenos y la mayoría que estaban ahí estaban eran mujeres y hombres de negocios que estaban por la cuarentena y, para más inri, de las pocas personas que había se notaba tensión y no la tensión que la gente puede pensar, era una tensión del tipo miedo. Conan no dejaba de oír comentarios amargados de la gente en plan "Cuando podamos nos vamos" "Más vale que el espectáculo de hoy sea bueno y alivie un poco mis penas, si no, me voy a un motel" "Papá, no me gusta este lugar. Tengo miedo" ese comentario le sorprendió ¿miedo? ¿Por qué? Ya se había enterado que este lujoso hotel estaba en decadencia; sin embargo, no era motivo para tener miedo. Después de un pequeñísimo lapso de tiempo vio a dos jóvenes levantarse y dirigirse hacia el jefe de recepción.

-Mire muy señor mío, en un principio pensé en quedarme aquí; pero, ¿sabes lo que te digo? ¡Me marchó!

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está provocando su marcha? –preguntó cordialmente el señor.

-Mírame bien; tengo ojeras. Y ¿por qué? Sabes cuál es la parte dos del edificio ¿verdad? Pues ahí es donde estoy yo y mis amigos, y ninguno hemos podido pegar ojo en toda la noche por culpa de unos quejidos muy lastimeros y desmedidos.

-Perdone lo que voy a decir; pero, ¿no podría ser alguien que le doliese la barriga?

-¡Imposible! –protestó una amiga del reclamante- Hemos preguntado y nadie ha dicho tener ninguna dolencia.

-¡Nos vamos!

Y con el enfado en sus caras se dirigieron a sus habitaciones con el propósito de hacer las maletas y largarse. El jefe de recepción se vio altamente confundido, demasiado confundido e incluso asustado "Es un poco raro… No debe de ser la primera vez que se quejan sobre el hotel ¿Por qué se muestra así? ¿Será porque esta queja ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso? O ¿por otra cosa que no le encuentra explicación?". Conan observó como el jefe de recepción se sentaba agotado en una silla; parecía que ya había llegado a su límite.

-Esto debe de ser por la maldición. –comentó una joven periodista que pasaba por ahí para después marcharse sin darle tiempo a que Conan le preguntara algo.

Ya era la hora de comer. Sera salió al encuentro de Conan para abrazarle y, con su sonrisa en la boca, le empezó hablar muy feliz de varios temas. Y, llegando a la mesa se encontraron con Kogoro hablando con el director.

-Hola jovencitos.

-Ah, hola sr. Director. –respondió educadamente Ran.- veo que se está llevando muy bien con mi padre.

-Sí, estamos hablando de los casos que resolvió.

"Aunque él no los resolviese" pensó Conan.

-Oh, señor director. Por fin le encuentro.

Y aquí entró en escena una joven periodista, con pelo negro, recogido en coleta, flequillo a un lado, un lunar debajo del ojo y sus ojos de color entre azul y morado. Su mirada era desafiante, casi rozando la impertinencia. El señor Hanari se puso algo tensa al verla. La joven cuyo nombre era Manami cogió una silla y se sentó con la silla al revés como si el respaldo le sirviera de escudo contra un posible ataque y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa mirada? ¡Que bobadas tiene! ¿No te alegras que este famoso detective venga a pasar sus días en este hotel? Aunque creo que ofreciéndole bebida ya está más que servido…

-Tú…te invité a que te fueras…-gruñó Akiyoshi.- ¿Por qué no te has ido?

-Vaya, vaya, que frialdad la tuya ¿no? Encima que me quedo aquí como buena cliente…

-Eso sólo lo haces para sacarme dinero.

-Nada más lejos de la verdad –contestó "dolida" Manami.- Verás he estado investigando sobre la maldición de este hotel…y he encontrado cosas muy interesantes…

-¿Y qué? Es bien sabido que las malas lenguas pueden hacer mucho daño…

-¿En serio? Juraría que preferirías esas malas lenguas a "otra cosa". Porque, es curioso ¿verdad? –sacó gráficas mientras hablaba.- Según mis datos… desde enero del año pasado hasta el 12 de noviembre…esté hotel recibió múltiples quejas de ruidos raros y ataques (por lo que veo ninguno especificaba la causa ni de que ni de quien) sobre todo por el mes de Octubre el hotel encontró rotos jarrones y demás posesiones…sin contar los daños que se le hicieron a la gente por tanto este famoso petit-hotel perdió la fama de una forma bastante rauda…a partir del 12 de Noviembre no se notificó ningún incidente más…coincidiendo con una gran inundación… y tras eso tres semanas después surgió la leyenda de una "maldición"

-¡Tonterías!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Ya me voy.

El resto de la comida pasó sin ningún comentario de lo sucedido; mas, eso no quería decir que nadie pensase en eso. Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la noche "realmente huele a podrido en todo esto ¿a qué se refería la periodista? ¿Qué se empeñaba en ocultar Hanari?" pensó Conan.

-¡Hola de nuevo Mouri-kun! –saludó Megure.

-Ho-hola Megure keibu ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-inquirió Ran.

-Ah, eso se debe a que a mi mujer siempre le hizo ilusión venir a este hotel. Hata que al final hemos podido resulta que hemos llegado en el momento más inoportuno. Pero, es igual, ¿qué tal la comida?

-Está bastante bien. Deben de tener un cocinero bastante talentoso. A pesar de la evidente falta de condimentos –comentó Haibara.

-Ya veo. Nosotros hemos toma…¿hm? Alguien me llama al móvil, esperad un momento…¿oh? ¿Shiratori? ¿Qué pasa?...

-_Me han puesto en lugar de Baisotei para seguirle la pista a…como era…Toranosuke Hanari_

-Hmm ya veo. Y ¿Habéis encontrado su casa?

-_¡Por supuesto! Ni lo dudes por ningún instante. Al principio dimos un poco de vueltas; pero, gracias a una señora localizamos su apartamento._

-Y bien ¿habéis encontrado algo?

A partir de ahí tanto Sera como Conan agudizaron el oído.

_-…es difícil de decir; pero…lo hemos encontrado muerto._

Conan y Sera se sorprendieron "¿¡CÓMO!?"

-¿¡Qué!?¿Cómo ha sido eso Shiratori? –se alarmó el inspector.

-_No sé…llegamos a su casa a las 12:15_ _y nos lo encontramos ahorcado. Todo indica a un suicidio._

\- Y ¿Cuándo fue eso?

_-Según los forenses se ahorcó entre las 11:35 y las 12:00…de momento todo apunta a que se debió ahorcar por las 11:43._

-Oh y dime… ¿Cómo es su apartamento?

_-Es tal y como nos lo imaginábamos, sórdido pero sorprendentemente ordenado. Sólo que…_

-¿Qué pasa Shiratori?

_-Hmm Al entrar…_ _en el quicio de la puerta para ser exactos, nos hemos encontrado con papeles, que deben de ser de su plan…esta todo realmente detallado. Para ser alguien tan ordenado me cuesta creer que dejara algo tan importante ahí tirado._

-Es algo extraño la verdad…

"A lo mejor no lo hizo él aunque pudiera ser que…"caviló Conan.

_-Ah y lo más importante tenemos su carta de suicidio._

-¿Es posible que haya sido él quien lo haya escrito y no otra persona? –saltó Conan.

_-¿hm? El que acaba de hablar es Conan ¿Verdad?_

-Eh, sí -respondió Megure.

_-Es una buena pregunta. Hemos investigado y comparado documentos escritos por él a mano, deudas y pagarés. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la letra coincide demasiado perfectamente para que otra persona haya intentado imitar su letra. Aparte que es demasiado peculiar su letra aunque entendible. Si quiere le envío un fax con la carta del suicidio…en la cual dice cosas interesantes._

_-_¿Menciona a algún familiar?

_-Creo recordar que sí…_

-¿Sabéis algo de Yusuke?

-_Sí; pero, a las 10:00 nos lo encontramos en shock en su casa. Y, al verle en ese estado hemos decidido postergar el interrogatorio._

-Ya veo mira esta es la dirección del fax…

Después de que le hubiera dicho la dirección la voz de Shiratori volvió a sonar:

_-Megure…me informan que el fax de nuestra comisaría está algo estropeado así que no tendrás más remedio que esperar hasta la noche._

-Oh, vaya. Vale. Adiós.

_-Ciao._

Una nota de suicidio confesando el crimen…y al parecer era real…"¿Podría caber la posibilidad de que le obligaran?" reflexionó Conan. Iban de nuevo a dirigirse a las habitaciones cuando Conan le preguntó a Sera:

-¿Me puedes decir de nuevo el caso?

-¡por supuesto! –le contestó muy feliz Sera.

Cuando al fin terminó de explicarle el caso y lo que ella pensaba en cuanto a este Conan no tuvo ninguna duda "definitivamente es como dice Sera tuvieron que estar tres personas metidas en ese asesinato. Preferiría no seguir pensando a parte que le estaba subiendo la fiebre tendría que esperar hasta la noche. "a ver cuándo reciben el fax".

Llegó la hora de divertirse. Sonoko arrastró a sus amigas a la zona de fiestas. A pesar del ambiente tan pesado de antes la gente parecía divertirse. Risas, baile, un puesto de bebidas y demás licores, en el cual Kogoro se había asentado… y entre toda la algarabía Conan fue capaz de divisar a alguien muy conocido. Estaba gritando cosas en inglés de una forma muy feliz, Jodie, a la cual nos referimos, estaba disfrutando de unas vacaciones bebiendo bebidas y mojitos y animando a un joven de 20 y tantos a beber de golpe una botella de ginebra

-Oye ¿Eso no es muy arriesgado? –preguntó Haibara a Conan.

-Sí. –le respondió Conan con su típica cara de "la de salvajadas que son capaces de hacer la gente"

-¡¿Oh?! Conan-kuuuun, Haibara-chaaann, Ran y compañíaaa How are youuu?¡HIP!

-¿Has bebido? –preguntó Ran.

-Noooo, ¿Cómo se te ocurreee? ¡Hip! –contestó de una forma que sin duda para ella era divertida; sin embargo, a los demás le pareció sarcástica al 100%

-Me alegra tanto ver a tantos conocidos… ¿Habéis visto a la parejita bailar la conga? Están tan felices…-añadió Jodie.

\- ¿te refieres a Takagi y a Sato-san? –preguntó Ran sorprendida.

\- Sip –aseguró Jodie a la par que sorbía su bebida.- Están por ahí, en la pista de baile haciendo la conga muy felices ¡Hip!...Conan-kun -se dirigió al mencionado.- Pareces enfermo ¿Estás bien?

-E-eh sí estoy bien…yo realmente me preocuparía más por usted…

-¡Que ocurrencias tienes! Tampoco he bebido tanto ¡Hip! Os aseguro que dentro de unos minutos me repondré…aunque yo tendría más cuidado con tú tío Conan-kun parece que se ha cogido un sitio en el puesto de bebida.

-Sí bueno "este tío una vez que le quitas los ojos de encima…"

-Vale, muchas gracias Jodie-san. –le agradeció Ran- ¿Vamos a saludarlos?

Y despidiéndose de Jodie por última vez, se dirigieron a la pista de baile para encontrar a una feliz pareja bailando la conga. Se les veía tan felices. Pasó un rato hasta que dejaron de danzar.

-Vaya ¡Hola Ran! El mundo es un pañuelo ¿eh? –saludó Sato.

-Sí, ya veo que habéis decidido venir a este hotel ¿eh? –dijo feliz Ran.

-En realidad Sato-san y yo íbamos a ir a una posada; pero, hubo un error raro en el registro y, cuando llegamos, la anciana del lugar nos dijo que estaba completo…

-Oh…vaya…

-Pero, después, nos encontramos con un puesto de concursos que estaba a punto de cerrar y nos tocó la estancia gratis durante la golden week en este hotel. –concluyó Sato.

-¡Qué bien! –se alegró Ran.

-¡Ah! Me acabo de acordar de algo ¿Queréis ir al salón de actos y fiestas para ver un concierto? –les preguntó Takagi.

-Vale. Y ¿Quién toca? –inquirió feliz Sonoko.

\- Aaah según el director un grupo muy bueno… creo que merecerá la pena asistir.

-¡OOOOH! ¡Seguramente el vocalista estará bueno y será muy guapo! –exclamó Sonoko.- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –ordenó Sonoko mientras arrastraba a todos.

-¡SO-NO-KO! ¡No seas tan brusca! ¿No ves que Conan está enfermo?

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Perdón, perdón! –se disculpó sin dejar de empujarles.

(¿?) En un lugar oscuro, una figura se mueve.

-¿Está todo listo?

-Sí, todo está preparado.

-Bien, más vale que nada falle. Se van a arrepentir de haber venido.

Catastrófico, apocalíptico, penoso, surreal, bochornoso, ofensivo, de pesadilla…Ran y compañía miraban el concierto hipnotizados; pero, no porque fuera genial, si no, porque era lo peor que unos oídos se podían regalar. Cada comensal tenía una mueca de desagrado distinta, y, mientras unos giraban la cabeza para no ver el espectáculo (sintiendo vergüenza ajena) aunque no conocieran de nada a ningún integrante del grupo, otros optaban por taparse las orejas a la vez que ponían una cara llena de desprecio. Kogoro, el cual no le dio tiempo a emborracharse, estaba poniendo la misma mueca que Conan, alzando una ceja y poniendo cara de fastidio. ¿Qué se creían? ¿Se creían estar en un karaoke o qué? ¡Dios Santo! ¡Ni siquiera un amateur toca ni canta tan mal! "Je…peor que un grupo de garage-rock recién empezado…" pensó Conan. Aparte, lo único que era ofensivo no era como cantaban y tocaban también las formas fanfarronas que poseía, entre que el cantante, aunque guapo, poseía unas gafas de sol que no traían confianza.

El director, el cual había hecho buenas migas con Kogoro, no dejaba de sentir el más desesperado de los bochornos; no paraba de restregarse la frente con desesperación ¡Menuda forma de engañarle! Se sentía ultrajado. Cuando acabó el concierto muchas personas se alzaron y empezaron a tirarles cosas a los del grupo, y, luego de haberse ensañado con el grupo, el cual se fue bastante ileso, una de las clientes se alzó y protestó:

-¡Ya estoy harta de este petit-hotel de pacotilla! ¡Me largo!

-¡Y yo también! ¡Creía que no iba a haber más engaños; pero, ya veo que no es así!

Y uno tras otro empezaron a protestar y a poner el grito en el cielo. A continuación se fueron paulatinamente a "largarse de este hotel" promesa que, sin duda, prometerían ya que al cabo de un rato les vieron en recepción con sus maletas listos para irse. Akiyoshi no hizo nada para detenerlos, sabía, y de sobra, que de nada serviría parar su avance. Entre esa escena tan caótica llegó Megure con un papel en mano y un mensaje que le caería como una jarra de agua fría.

-Siento interrumpir este momento tan complicado; sin embargo… ¿eres hermano de Toranosuke Hanari?

-…sí…lo soy…soy hermano de ese desgraciado.-afirmó fríamente Hanari.

-Eh, ah sí. ¡Ejem! La madrugada de hoy ha sido hallado muerto en su apartamento. Todo indica a un suicidio.

-¿Qué?

A partir de ahí, sintió la necesidad de sentarse en uno de los sillones que había cerca. A pesar de haber expresado desprecio por su hermano se nota que esa situación no le gustaba demasiado. Palideció cual muerto y la situación empeoró cuando vinieron el chef, la gobernanta, el jefe de recepción, la asistenta, el barman y la periodista , para ver qué pasaba y por qué se marchaba tanta gente.

-…Hanari-san ¿Quieres leer la carta de tu hermano y confirmar de paso que es su letra?

\- Vale.

_**Mi confesión:**_

_**¿Desde cuándo pensé en hacer este asesinato? ¿Quién iba a decir que lo iba a realizar? ¿Qué razones tenía para hacerlo? Mi vida siempre ha sido un desastre. Hijo de un pobre pescador que gustaba de aventurarse en la mar…el cual siempre le hubiera gustado entrar más dentro del mar. Pero no pudo…¿Quién le iba a decir que con su arpón más preciado uno de sus hijos iba a servir para un crímen? Y lo peor que con deudas muy grandes mi hermano Akiyoshi no me auxilió y Godo me despidió injustamente.**_

_**Lleno de rabia me encontré con unos tipos que me ayudaron, que me dieron todo lo que necesitaba y, aunque fuera una locura, a idear el asesinato. Jamás me sentí tan bien cuando disparé el arpón para llevar a cabo el grupo…pero, comprendí, que eso JAMÁS me iba a solucionar nada.**_

_**Por lo tanto, sin poder aguantar más, he decidido quitarme la vida ya que ha sido condenada desde que apreté el gatillo.**_

_**Pd: Akiyoshi espero que no vaya a peor tu negocio.**_

_**Fdo: Toranosue Hanari.**_

_**01 **_

Además de confirmar que la letra era de su hermano. Con una piel muy blanca soltó el papel y consternado se fue corriendo sin dar explicación.

"¿Qué habrá visto en la carta que le ha asustado tanto?" Caviló Conan.

Antes de que siguiera reflexionando se oyó una gigantesca explosión fuera ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Chicos mirad fuera! –exclamó Sato.

_CONTINUARÁ._

* * *

_Bueno y, hasta aquí, el capítulo. Simplemente quiero agradecer a Ishurii el haberme comentado (de verdad que te lo agradezco ^^ significa un apoyo bastante grande para mí)_


End file.
